


The Labyrinth/Hellboy Crossover

by Zalera83



Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008), Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalera83/pseuds/Zalera83
Kudos: 5





	The Labyrinth/Hellboy Crossover

**Imagine being Jareth's younger sibling and falling for Nuada.**

After his defeat by the human girl, Sarah, your brother had opted to retreat to recenter himself; leaving you to watch over his kingdom in his stead. It was during this time that you received communication that an elven prince was in the market for goblin crafts. You sent an invitation for him to visit the Goblin City and began preparations.

When he arrived, his only companion was a cave troll. In your dealings with other members of royalty, they normally had a selection of guards accompanying them. The sight of one elf and a troll at the gates of the city wasn’t what you’d been expecting.

“Welcome to the Goblin City, Prince Nuada.”

“And who might you be? I was under the impression I would be received by the King.”

“I am y/n, and I am the one that summoned you. The King, Jareth, is my elder brother. I have watch over his lands while he’s… away.”

“I see. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, y/n.”

A room had been made ready for him, and a selection of weapons and machinery had been brought up for display. Each item would be demonstrated for him and he’d have the opportunity to test all for himself. The selection was sizable and would take some time for him to get through. You didn’t mind that he’d be there for a while - he was handsome, after all.

The two of you spent much of his visit together; learning about one another. You found that you enjoyed his company more than you thought you would. At times he could be arrogant but it was difficult to fault him for that when you could be the same. He surprised you often; from his kindness toward the goblins to the interest he took in even the most menial aspects of the city. He always paid close attention when you spoke - no matter the topic.

When he’d at last made his selections and began preparing himself to return home, you realized that you weren’t ready to let him go. You’d gotten so used to his presence that the thought of the castle being occupied by just yourself and Jareth, whenever he came back, wasn’t viable. You wanted him there, and you would have him there. You called for him on the eve of his departure so you could make him aware of your feelings.

“You wanted to see me, y/n?”

“I wanted to extend your invitation. Initially, I wanted only to offer weaponry and other goblin crafts to you. But now I’ve come to see how lonely the castle will be once you’ve gone.”

He mulled over your words for a moment, seeming amused. “Y/N, I can’t stay here. I have my own lands and once I have the crown, I’ll remain to rule them.”

That wasn’t the response that you’d wanted. It made perfect sense to you - he adored the goblin lands so why should he not live in them? You didn’t want to have to force him to remain but you could if you had to. Your powers were similar to Jareth’s in nature, and you decided to let Nuada have a taste of them. You warped the room around you two so that there was no clear exit in sight.

“What is this?” He was calm, and a bit intrigued by what you’d done. 

You tried to explain your thought process to him. He could stay with you and the two of you could search for the crown together - and persuade his sister to your side, together. 

“If you will only remain by my side, Nuada, I can give you the world. Just stay with me - love me, and anything you desire can be yours.”

He stepped toward you, giving you the faintest of smiles. “I must leave, y/n, but that does not mean I won’t return.” He paused for a moment, reaching out to gently grab onto your hands. “I will stay until your brother comes back and then we can leave, together, to do all that you say. Is that amenable?”

You let the magic fade, returning the room to its original state. “Yes, Nuada. That is an offer I’m happy to accept.” 


End file.
